shinken_dmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Proxy Connection
Shinken!! is currently available only to players with a Japanese IP address. Users outside of Japan require to use a proxy connection or a fake region flag in order to access the game. Common methods to access the game from foreign locations will be covered below A user who has used methods to bypass the region lock for other DMM games (such as Touken Ranbu or Kantai Collection) does not require to use the following methods and is already able to access the game. Editing DMM Cookie's Region Flag # Log into DMM.com # Switch the language of the site from English to Japanese (日本語) at the top of the site. # Open the Developer Bar(F12), put these lines into the Console and execute. document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=osapi.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=203.104.209.7;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=www.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=log-netgame.dmm.com;path=/"; Note: The console should return the following lines to indicate success: ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=log-netgame.dmm.com;path=/" 4.' Copy this direct link to game (http://www.dmm.com/netgame/social/-/gadgets/=/app_id=319803/) and paste it to a new tab.' Alternate Way to Access the Console If you are unable to find the Console in the Developer Bar, the following shortcuts can be used to access it instead: *Chrome: Ctrl-Shift-J (Windows), Cmd-Opt-J (Mac) *Firefox: Ctrl-Shift-K (Windows), Cmd-Opt-J (Mac) *Safari: Cmd-Opt-C (Mac) *Opera: Ctrl-Shift-I, Select 'Console' (Windows) Use a VPN For this example, the program used is SoftEther, which runs on Windows, Linux, Mac, FreeBSD and Solaris, and can be downloaded here. 1. Download & install the SoftEther VPN Client program. 2. Open the program from your desktop or start menu. It should look generally like this. Click the option circled in red. 3. Something like this should pop up. To play a game only avaliable in Japan, you'll want to select a host that is in the region of Japan, like the one circled in red. Generally the fastest option usually has a high line speed and low ping. Occasionally a host or two will be down; if this is the case, simply try another one. 4. Double-click on the host you want to use. You may get the pop-up below asking which type of protocol to use. 5. You should get a pop-up while your computer attempts to connect to the host informing you of status. This pop-up will close once you connect. Next, you'll get another popup informing you of progress in retrieving an IP address from the host. Once this is done, the pop-up will disappear momentarily after. 6. Now you can open up DMM and you will be recognized as logging on from a Japanese server! Go to DMM and go to the netgame section circled below. 7. On the netgame page, click the following genre section, and then the Shinken!! icon as shown on the next page below. 8. If you are not logged onto your DMM account or you have not before played the game, this is the screen you will see. Click the large blue button to start the game! Link to other wikis (Proxy Connection) Touken Ranbu wiki: http://touken-ranbu.wikia.com/wiki/Proxy_Connection_and_Troubleshooting Kancolle wiki: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial:_Proxy_Connection Category:Tutorial